Ligue 1/import
| confed = UEFA | founded = | folded = | divisions = | teams = | feeds = | promotion = | relegation = Ligue 2 | nationalitylevel = French | levels = 1 | domest_cup = | confed_cup = Champions League Europa League | champions = Paris Saint-Germain (3rd title) | season = 2012-13 | most_successful_club = Saint-Étienne | tv = | current = 2013-14 | website = }} Ligue 1 League 1, formerly known as Division 1 and sometimes referred to as Le Championnat), is the French professional league for association football clubs. It is the country's primary football competition and serves as the top division of the French football league system. Ligue 1 is one of two divisions making up the Ligue de Football Professionnel, the other being Ligue 2. Contested by 20 clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and relegation with Ligue 2. Seasons run from August to May, with teams playing 38 games each totaling 380 games in the season. Most games are played on Saturdays and Sundays, with a few games played during weekday evenings. Play is regularly suspended the last weekend before Christmas for two weeks before returning in the second week of January. Ligue 1 is one of the top national leagues, currently ranked sixth in Europe behind the Spanish La Liga, English Premier League, the German Bundesliga, the Italian Serie A and the Portuguese Primeira Liga. Ligue 1 was inaugurated on 11 September 1932 under the name National before switching to Division 1 after a year of existence. The name lasted until 2002 before switching to its current name. The current champions are Paris Saint-Germain, who won the third title of their history in the 2012–13 season. Ligue 1 is generally regarded as competently run, with good planning of fixtures, complete and consistently enforced rules, timely resolution of issues, and adequate escalation procedures of judicial disputes to national or international institutions. The league has faced three significant corruption scandals in its history (Antibes in 1933, Red Star in the 1950s, and Marseille in 1993) and has preserved its reputation every time through swift and appropriately severe punishment of the guilty parties. Clubs A total of 76 clubs have played in Ligue 1 from its foundation in the 1932–33 season to the start of the 2011–12 season. Currently, Marseille, Montpellier, Nice, Rennes, and Sochaux are the only founding members of the league to be playing in Ligue 1. Paris Saint-Germain and Evian are the only clubs to have not suffered points relegation. Paris Saint-Germain earned promotion to the first division for the 1974–75 season and has not faltered down since, while Evian made its debut in the league for the 2011–12 season. Paris Saint-Germain was administratively relegated by the league following its split from Paris FC in 1972, but returned to the top flight two seasons later. Members for 2013–14 The following 20 clubs will compete in Ligue 1 during the 2013–14 season. a: Founding member of Ligue 1 b: Never been relegated from Ligue 1 External links * Official Site * Ligue 1 : presentation – All time table and all results since 1932 with links to entire results and winners, second and third. * League321.com - French football league tables, records & statistics database. Category:Ligue 1 Category:French leagues Category:UEFA leagues